doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP01: Sunset (Alien Vendetta)
MAP01: Sunset is the first map of Alien Vendetta. It was designed by Martin Aalen Hunsager in 1997, was the author's first map, and was constructed in DETH. In the first release of the megawad, it uses a MIDI rendition by Christer Holm of the Level 1 theme from the Commodore 64 game, The Last Ninja 2. In the second release, it features an unused MIDI track composed for Carmageddon, which can be found as CARMID03.MID on the game CD. thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 (first release) thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 (second release) : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Walkthrough Go down the northern stairway. Head north, go east, and walk toward the door to open it. Head through the door to your northeast, and climb the staircase. Grab the red key, and exit the room. Use either one of the lifts to the south, and run up the eastern stairs. Head through the southeast opening, hit the switch in the southwest, and head back down the stairway. Go through the southern doorway, run to the northwest of the nukage pool, and press on the green torch; a wall will lower to the south. Head through the opening, and jump into the portal. Secrets Official # In the room with the red skull key, there are two small pools of nukage. One of them leads through a low hole in the wall. Drop into this pool; you will sink several feet, and be able to pass under the opening. On the other side is a short path leading to a soul sphere. (sector 43 in the first release.) In the second release of the megawad, this area actually consists of four sectors that are all tagged as secret. (sector 35) # See secret #1 (second release only.) (sector 154) # See secret #1 (second release only.) (sector 155) # See secret #1 (second release only.) (sector 156) # Return to the red skull key room. This time, walk through the waterfall behind the second nukage pool. There is a super shotgun behind it, as well as a nukage river leading up to a watchtower. (sector 63 in the first release; sector 54 in the second.) On Hey, Not Too Rough or lower, there will be a chainsaw present instead. # There is an area with a brown slime pool with some red and green torches located adjacent to the exit room. Drop into the slime pool and press the use key on the northern wall of this pit. The floor lowers, revealing an opening to the left. Lower the lift in the opening to reach a secret area with security armor. (sector 126 in the first release; sector 93 in the second.) Non-official # When you go up the eastern staircase, look to the northwest to find a wall with more visible gaps between bricks than the others. Press on it to reveal a teleporter leading to a berserk pack. In the first release of the megawad, this counted as a secret. (sector 70) Areas / screenshots Image:AlienVendetta-map01-start.png|The player stands among a trooper and two imps in a nukage well in the room just down from the start. Image:AlienVendetta-map01-nukage.png|The central nukage pool will not harm you. Image:AlienVendetta-map01-end.png|The Doomguy stands a distance from the exit room, his view filled with a red haze. Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Alien Vendetta at Compet-N * Alien Vendetta at the Doom Speed Demos Archive Sunset (Alien Vendetta) Category:Martin Aalen Hunsager levels